Episode 4834 (8 April 2014)
Whitney’s appalled by Bianca’s treatment of Terry. Bianca insists she was looking out for her. David tells Bianca she owes Terry an apology. When Terry ignores her call, Bianca seeks out Terry in the café and makes a halting apology. Carol’s pleased Bianca’s done the right thing and offers to accompany her for her test results but Bianca deflects her – she has David. As they head off, Terry stops David’s car, forgives Bianca and tells her he loves her. Bianca forces a smile. Meanwhile, Carol won’t take no for an answer when Sonia protests she doesn’t need company for her test results. Waiting in the clinic, Bianca recalls the nightmare she went through with Tony and doesn’t think she’ll be able to trust anyone again. David does his best to convince her Terry’s trustworthy. Bianca’s relieved when she gets the all clear. David forces her to phone Terry with the news. In Walford, Whitney thanks Terry for his advice about Johnny. In the Vic, she’s relieved when Johnny accepts her apology drink. Bianca finds Terry waiting with champagne in the Square gardens. As Terry enthuses about growing old together, Bianca stays silent then abruptly insists on moving to the café. Bianca breaks up with Terry, explaining she only meant to apologise earlier – she doesn’t want to be together - and thinks Terry should move away. Furious, Terry declares he won’t uproot his kids’ lives again and thinks that everything’s always about Bianca. Back home, Bianca find Carol apologising to Sonia. Sonia calmly tells a stunned Bianca she’s got the gene for breast cancer. In the café, Lucy asks Max if they’re still on for their ‘business meeting’ later. Abi interrupts with a surprise for Max – Oscar’s staying the night. Max skives off work to build a train set with Oscar. Lucy calls round to work on tenancy agreements with Lauren. Max’s awkward when Lucy collars him in the kitchen and apologises he can’t meet later. When Lucy threatens to tell his family of their affair, Max calls her bluff and Lucy slopes off, alone. In the Vic, Lee approaches Lucy and she can’t help but be charmed. Later, Lee waits in the Vic alleyway. As Lucy approaches, he pulls her inside and they kiss. Post coital, at the Beales’, Lucy coldly tells Lee to go, insisting it was a one off. Lucy tearfully confesses to Max that she slept with Lee, imploring him not to push her away. Max tells Lauren he has a car auction and regrets he can’t take Oscar bowling. Later, Lucy meets Max outside the tube station and they head off in Max’s car. Mick fusses as a pool table’s delivered to the Vic. Johnny complains that Lee’s kept him awake snoring. Nancy attempts to ask Lee why he didn’t come straight home. Linda’s chuffed to have all of her babies home. Mick and Lee match each other pint for pint. Mick proudly introduces Lee to Jake. Linda clocks Nancy watching Lee suspiciously and thinks she’s jealous of the attention. Stan’s unimpressed with the sandwich Nancy makes him. Nancy probes what Lee’s big secret is but Stan remains tight-lipped. Nancy confronts Lee and asks why he went to Stan. When Lee refuses to talk about it, Nancy suggests he confide in Mick. Stan tells Lee something will arrive for him tomorrow but suggests it’s not too late to change his mind. Lee’s adamant – he can’t go back to the army. Jay’s irritated when Abi cancels their plans in favour of taking Oscar bowling. Peter tells Lola about a childcare course open day. Lola feigns enthusiasm but is distracted by Abi and Jay rowing. Lola accuses Jay of being childish. He retorts he doesn’t want to be a puppet the way Lola is with Peter. Lola storms off. Over pool in the Vic, Peter questions Jay - if he loves Abi, why is he pushing her away? Jay relents and asks if his invitation to bowling still stands. Jake spies Aleks with Roxy in the Vic and remarks he’s always preferred Ronnie. Aleks advises him to steer well clear. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes